I Must Not Tell Lies
by hemii133
Summary: Its the Christmas holidays of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he is spending it at Number 12 Grimmauld Palace, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. One afternoon, Remus spots something rather painful looking on the back of Harry's right hand. What will happen?


**I Must Not Tell Lies - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Summary: Its the Christmas holidays of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he is spending it at Number 12 Grimmauld Palace, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. One afternoon, Remus spots something rather painful looking on the back of Harry's right hand. What will happen?**

**Authors Notes: I've always thought that it wasn't right that only Ron and Hermione found out about Harry's detentions with Professor Umbridge, so I thought I would write about Sirius and Remus finding out. I dedicate this story to my friend inspiredreader2000. Thank you everyone for all your amazing comments and reviews on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I hope you like this one-shot and if you have any other story ideas that you would like me to write about, please send a message to me or comment about it in a review.**

It was a cold winter day. The snowflakes gently fell upon the windows of number 12 Grimmauld Palace, were Harry Potter sat on the window sill, staring out to the snow covered streets. He reached up to the window latch, and carefully opened the window, so it would not cause his already hurt hand, more pain. He sat there feeling the snowflakes land onto his skin, while cradling his hand that bore the words, 'I must not tell lies'. The hand had given him much grief, due to the fact that it still hurt when he used it and he frequently had to make up excuses so he could be excused from activities such as quidditch and chess. Of course he could play chess with his hand, but the scar on his hand was still a deep red colour, that was noticeable, especially to his godfather and his Uncle Remus who were very protective of him. However, it was now the final week of Harry's winter holiday's, and the pain in his hand had eased a lot since the detentions with Umbridge and it was now almost undetectable that his hand had been scared. Apart from the fact that a massive scar was on the back of his hand. So when Remus had offered to play a game of chess with Harry, He excepted. He was now sitting on the windowsill, waiting for Remus to bring the chess board into the room. Just as he was wondering where he had gotten to, Remus entered the room, Sirius following him.

"I finally found it!" He exclaimed, while Sirius made a clearing on the table with a swish of his wand, so the chess board could be placed upon it. "Somebody," he said, clearly gesturing towards Sirius, "Had it hidden under a pile of clothes." Harry sniggered at that and stood up to sit near the chess, board on the table, near the fire.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said sarcastically, "But I don't normally play chess!" He said, holding up his hands in a surrendering fashion before plonking himself down upon a comfortable looking armchair. Harry laughed again and absentmindedly scratched his nose. When realising what he had done, he quickly covered up his right hand with his sleeve and continued to scratch his nose with his left, hoping that neither Remus nor Sirius spotted the scar on his hand. It seemed, however that Sirius had spotted Harry's actions.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asked, fixing his gaze upon Harry and locking eyes with each other. He seemed genuinely worried, but did not seem to have noticed the scare on Harry's hand. Perhaps he just thought Harry was acting strangely. "You seem preoccupied at the moment!"

"I'm fine thank you Sirius!" He said, turning himself around to face the chess board and setting up his pieces with his left hand. Sirius shared a glance with Remus and then just shrugged. _He can be very stubborn, he thought. Just like his father._ Sirius smiled at the thought of Harry and James being so alike.

"Are you referring then, Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius, while placing his pieces onto the board.

"How can you referee a chess game?" Sirius asked, surprise all over his face. "Surely you can't cheat at the most boring and intellectual game alive?" Harry laughed at this.

"Even so." Remus said, a smile on his face. "Your either referring, or playing on mine or Harry's team?"

"How about I guide Harry, as there's no doubt you will show any mercy when it comes to chess," Harry laughed even harder at this, "and referee?"

"If you like. I bet I can still beat the both of you!" Remus said, smiling.

"We'll see about that!" Harry said, placing his last piece onto the board.

"I like your attitude Harry!" Sirius said, laughing, "That's what people look for in a world class chess player!" Harry joined In with Sirius' laughing.

"Just because you don't know how to play chess Sirius, doesn't mean it's a stupid games!" Remus said smugly.

"Whatever!" Sirius mumbled. Remus and Harry started to play the game of wizards chess, watching the pieces move when they called out a specific square for it to move to. Harry, however, was regretting agreeing to playing chess with Remus, because he was already losing badly. It couldn't have been possible, but Remus already had him cornering after his fifth or sixth move. Harry just stared gobsmacked at the chess board, his left hand hovering over certain different pieces, trying to decide which one to move. After a few couple of moves, Remus called out 'Check Mate!'. Harry groaned, but Remus began to laugh.

"I did tell you that you had no chance of beating me!" Remus started to pack away his pieces into the chess box. Oblivious to what he was doing, harry lifted his right hand up and started to collect his pieces up from the board and put them away into the box. As he passed the board to Remus so he could put it away, Remus gasped and made a swipe for Harry's arm, but Harry quickly redrew his hand from Remus' reach and pulled up his sleeve again, so it was covering his hand.

"Let me see you hand Harry!" Remus demanded. Sirius seemed to straighten up in his seat, as if he had only just released what had happened.

"What is it Remus?" He asked, standing up and walking over to sit next to Remus and Harry, abandoning the book he was reading after giving up on referring the chess game. Both Remus and Sirius looked genially concerned for Harry, but Harry didn't want to reveal his hand to them. He didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing that she had hurt Harry. That she had punished him. Harry was trying to avoid Sirius' and Remus' eyes.

"Yet me have a look at your hand, Harry!" Remus asked more calmly this time, but in a more demanding voice that took the tone of don't-mess-with-me. Harry looked up at Sirius pleadingly, but Sirius had the same expression on his face as Remus had. Worry. Shock.

"It's nothing!" Harry tried to reinsure them. "Just caught myself with a broom trimmer at school last week. It's just a little sore."

"Well if it's nothing," Sirius was now the one speaking, trying to make eye contact with Harry. "Then you won't mind if Remus or I take a look will you?" Harry was coming to the conclusion that he had no choice now. Either show them your hand, he thought, or they will make you show them your hand. Taking a deep breath while pulling back the sleeve of his jumper, Harry lifted up his arm to show Sirius and Remus the scar on the back of his right hand that read, 'I must not tell lies'!

They both gasped as they saw the faint lining of the scar and Remus even traced over the cut with his finger. Harry was again trying to avoid there eyes, but had no choice but to look up at them, when Remus started to speak.

"You didn't do this yourself, did you Harry?" Remus asked, making his voice into a calm, child loving tone. Harry was frankly surprised and even disgusted that Remus could think that Harry would so this to himself, but he supposed, Remus was just making sure that anything dangerous wasn't happening on Harry's part. It hadn't been Harry hurting himself, it had been Umbridge's blood quill that had caused him this pain. Harry shock his head in response to Remus' question.

"Who did this to you Harry? Sirius asked, anger rising inside of him. Harry had never seen Sirius this angry before, so much so that he flinched when he saw Sirius making a swipe for his hand, so he could have a look at the scar. "Who?" Sirius asked more gently, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt that he had no other choice now, he had to tell Remus and Sirius about Umbridge. He was just a little scared about how Sirius would react, as he had been known to react badly in situations such as this.

"Itwasprofessorumbridge." Harry said breathlessly, not wanting Sirius to hear him. Remus gave him a loving look before saying;

"What was that, Harry?" Harry knew that Remus would understood him even if he spoke very silently, due to Remus' advantage of having super hearing as he had certain capabilities due to him being a werewolf. Harry took a big breath and spoke more clearly and slowly this time.

"Umbridge." It seemed to take a couple of minutes for the information to sink into Sirius' and Remus' head. When it finally did, Sirius erupted into shouting.

"I'll kill her!" He screamed, now pacing up and down the room. "How dare she hurt my cub! I'll kill her!" He seamed on the verge of a breakdown as he was so angry.

"No!" Harry said, standing up from his chair, "don't do anything stupid Sirius! It's only a little cut!"

"A little cut. A little cut? Harry, the women's hurting you. How do you expect me to keep calm. I'll kill her!" He said the last couple of words to himself before moving towards the door. With a swish of the wand and a massive BANG, the door shut before Sirius could escape. "What are you doing Monny?" He asked Remus, angrily. "You can't tell me your alright with this?"

"Of course I'm not!" Remus said outraged, moving over to Sirius and pulling him back down into an air hair next to Harry. "But I think we should have all the facts and information about why this happened, before you start acting stupid!" Remus said firmly, kneeling himself down on the floor in front of Harry's chair, so he was facing directly towards Harry. He gently took hold of Harry's hand and looked at the red raw scare, tracing his finger over it. "I just not tell lies" he muttered to himself.

"What is the meaning of this? I must not tell lies. Why does it say that, of all thing?" Remus asked, looking up into Harry's eyes. Harry took another deep breath and glanced at Sirius, before answering his question.

"I was telling people that Voldermort had returned," he began shyly, "and she said I was lying. I got so upset with her one day, that a confronted her inform of the whole class in defence against the dark arts. She gave me detentions because she believed I was lying about Voldermorts return!"

"And she cut this into you?" Sirius asked loudly, attempting to get to his feet again but being pushed back into the air chair, more forcefully than last time, by Remus.

"It was a blood quill!" Harry said, very quietly, "she made me write lines with a blood quill!" There was silence in the room. Remus knew full well that blood quills had been made illegal by the Ministry of Magic a couple of years ago. Sirius on the other hand, seemed to be racking his memory for any remembrance of what a blood quill was.

"What a blood quill?" He asked innocently. Remus had seemed to not hear him, as he persisted to ask Harry's questions.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry? To use an illegal piece of equipment on a child as a form of punishment, even when it was not needed in this instance, it a truly horrible thing to do. You should of told us Harry. We do care about you, you know?"

"Of course I know that Remus!" Harry said, quietly, trying not to make eye contact with him. "I have had a lot of things on my mind recently and I couldn't exactly send a letter to you, when everyone's mail is being opened! I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had hurt me with the blood quill, anyway!"

"What's a blood quill?" Remus seemed to ignore Sirius again and instead was focusing on getting every single piece of information out of Harry as possible.

"Give her the satisfaction?" Remus asked surprised, "Harry, she's been torturing you!"

"What's a bloody blood quill, when it's at home?" Sirius asked, seeming happy that he had now caught the attention of Remus. Remus turned to face Sirius.

"A blood quill is a dark magical object of torture that is a type of quill that does not require ink, as it writes with the blood of the person using it. What the user writes will be carved onto the back of his or her hand, and the blood from the words sliced into the hand will be magically siphoned and be used as ink on the parchment. The wound on the back of the hand will then heal, slightly redder than before, and then open up when the user writes again. Continuous use of it will eventually scar the back of the hand. As in Harry's case..." Remus drifted off, gesturing for Sirius to look at Harry's hand again.

"Oh Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me? I could of helped!"

"It didn't matter at the time. I had more important things on my mind! You know now anyway." Harry mumbled, standing up and accepting a hug from Sirius.

"Doesn't matter? Of course it mattered." Remus said, also hugging Harry tightly. When the parted from the hug, Remus questioned Harry further more. "How long has this been going on Harry?"

"I've had two weekend worth of detention," Harry said, taking another deep breath of fresh air, "and they lasted since dinner time to midnight, so about six to seven hours each, I think." The shock on Remus' and Sirius' face grew bigger almost immediately. Then Harry saw a new emotion fill there body's. It seemed to Harry, that this emotion was love. He had seen it before on both of their faces, when Harry had first met them and many other occasions after that.

"Is that why it's so deep?" Sirius asked Remus, quietly as if to stop Harry from hearing.

"Yes. The more time you use a blood quill, the deep the cut gets. That's why Harry's got such a deep cut on his hand!" Remus said to Sirius, while turning to face Harry's once more and picking up his hand. "Oh Harry." He said, "you should have told us!"

"That doesn't matter now Remus," Sirius said, sitting on the arm of Harry's chair, "he's told us now! Does it still hurt cub?" He directed the last bit towards Harry, who still had his hand held firmly in Remus'.

"A bit. Now and then. Mostly when water touches it." Harry's said, taking his hand from Remus and tracing over the scar himself.

"Would you like something for the pain?" Remus asked staring at Harry as he traced the scar on his hand. "I'm not sure if I have anything that will make it heal up, but If Sirius has some Murtlap Essence, that will help with the pain."

"Yes please, that would be great. That's what Hermione gave me at school. It helped a lot." Harry smiled at Remus, resting his hand on the arm of the chair and relaxing, taking another deep breath.

"You told Hermione?" Remus asked once Sirius had left the room to retrieve Murtlap Essence.

"We'll not exactly told." Harry said, looking into Remus' eyes. "Both Ron and Hermione noticed the scar on my hand, so Hermione gave me the Murtlap Essence to stop the pain and bleeding."

"You bled?" Remus asked, tears forming in his eyes. He always was the sentimental type. Harry nodded and looked away from Remus, absentmindedly excepting the hug Remus gave him. "Why didn't you report this Harry?" He asked, releasing Harry from the hug, "Dumbeldore would of found it outrageous and would of sacked her from the job immediately!" Harry didn't think of that. He always thought Umbridge could not get sacked as she worked for the Ministry of magic. He stared blankly at Remus for a couple of minutes thinking about it. Of course Dumbledore would of sacked her. He hated to see children being hurt. How could he have been so stupid?

"I honestly didn't think of that!" Harry admitted, but before Remus could reply, Sirius waltzed back into the room, carrying the Murtlap Essence in a bottle in one hand and a tea towel in the other. He roomed the stopped off the bottle, poured a little of the essence onto the towel and placed it firmly onto Harry's hand. A wave of relief passed other Harry as the tea towel touched his skin and Sirius almost laughed at the look on Harry's face. Remus was struggling to keep a straight face as well.

"Shut up!" He said, whacking Sirius in the stomach with his spare hand. Sirius laughed.

"Do you promise us, that you will not keep anything from us again, Harry? Especially something as serious as this." Harry nodded when Remus asked this question, while dabbing a bit more Murtlap Essence onto his tea towel and applying it to his hand.

"I promise" Harry said, once Remus looked at him with a worried expression. "Thank you!" Remus and Sirius both snapped into focus when Harry spoke these words. "Thank you for caring and looking after me in the way you do. I love you, you know that? Both of you."

"We know." Remus and Sirius responded at the same time, Sirius taking Harry's hand in his own and squeezing it and Remus putting a hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort. Harry then knew, that he couldn't wish for a better place, or two people, to be spending Christmas with. He truly knew, that he was loved.

**N/A: was that a good way to finish it? I've been writing this story for a couple of days now, and it's seemed to take me ages to publish it, so I hope that you all like it and enjoy reading it. Thank you all so so much for the amazing comments and reviews on all my other stories. Please check out my best friends, inspiredreader2000, account and stories. If you have any ideas about another story, please send them too me. Thanks xx;)3**


End file.
